Celebrating Christmas Eve
by badly-knitted
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Dee's determined to salvage something from one of the most romantic nights of the year. Set during Vol. 3, Act 9. I know I've probably already done this scene to death, but it's one of my absolute favourites and I decided to take a look at it from Dee's perspective. Some dialogue is borrowed from the manga.


**Title:** Celebrating Christmas Eve

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.

 **Summary:** It's Christmas Eve, and Dee's determined to salvage something from one of the most romantic nights of the year.

 **Word Count:** 744

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

 **A/N:** I know I've probably already done this scene to death, but it's one of my absolute favourites and I decided to take a look at it from Dee's perspective. Some dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo's idiotic decision to volunteer to work Christmas Eve has seriously messed up Dee's plans, but he's determined to at least try to salvage what's left of the evening. It's late, but that doesn't mean much in New York, the City that Never Sleeps. There are still shops open and it isn't too difficult to pick up a few festive treats on his way home from dealing with an attempted bank robbery. He grabs a bottle of good champagne, a few snacks, and in a spur of the moment fit of whimsy, the tiniest Christmas tree he's ever seen.

Back at his apartment, he quickly showers, gets changed into comfy but smart casuals, and decorates the tree before heading over to Ryo's place. The chief said Ryo got off earlier than expected too, so hopefully by the time Dee gets there his partner will be home.

He's in luck; the lights are on and the apartment door is unlocked. As a cop, Ryo really should know better, especially at night, but it saves Dee having to knock and wait so he just shrugs and lets himself in. There's no sign of Ryo though, not until he reaches the bedroom.

One look at the man sitting cross-legged on the big bed is enough to tell Dee that he's made the right decision in dropping by uninvited. Bundled in a loose sweater and jeans, Ryo looks somehow small, lost, sad, and painfully lonely, badly in need of cheering up. Dee turns on the charm full force, with a bright smile, a cheery greeting, and the gifts he's brought with him. "What do you say? Wanna celebrate Christmas Eve with me?"

The reaction he gets isn't the one he's hoping for; Ryo's sudden tears are an alarming sight. Dee's never been good at handling such emotions, and anyway, guys their age shouldn't cry like that. He's terrified that it's his fault, that he's done something horribly wrong without even realising, but Ryo's words calm his fears.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me."

He's crying because he's happy? Sometimes Ryo is just too weird. Still, happy is good, even with tears. Happy is something Dee can work with, and at least now he's on more familiar ground. He knows what he needs to do.

Dumping his burdens on the floor, where they're soon forgotten, Dee climbs onto the bed, pushing Ryo gently down into the pile of pillows and leaning in to lap away the drops of moisture trickling down his face. Strange to realise it's the most intimate thing he's ever done with this man; Ryo's tears taste salty yet sweet, the perfect aperitif to the kisses that follow.

They kiss for a long time, and for once Ryo puts up no resistance. Perhaps it's because Dee makes no move to push things further. Outside it starts to snow and they watch for a while, marvelling at the white, fluffy flakes drifting down, then distantly they hear the church bells ring out.

"It must be midnight. It's Christmas, Dee." This time it's Ryo who leans in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

The evening just keeps getting better, right up until the events of the day catch up with Ryo and unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he dozes off. It's a seriously disappointing turn of events. Why does Ryo have to fall asleep just when things are getting good? Dee's attempts at getting his partner to wake up prove fruitless, and no way is he going any further without Ryo's consent, not to mention participation. There are some lines even Dee won't cross. Giving up in defeat, he resigns himself to yet another night of frustration, courtesy of Ryo Maclean.

Breathing a heartfelt sigh, Dee settles himself comfortably against the soft pillows, pulling the peacefully sleeping man into his arms and smiling slightly as Ryo snuggles closer. Frustrating it may be, but it's not the end of the world. Sometimes you just have to make the best of what you've got, and be grateful. There are far worse ways to spend a night than holding the man he loves with all his heart, even if Ryo doesn't love him in return. Dee's been around long enough to know that could always change, and he's nothing if not patient.

"Sweet dreams, baby, and Merry Christmas." Dee's made his choice and he's wiling to wait for Ryo, no matter how long it takes.

.

The End


End file.
